Some Guy Yells at Some Cats
They say that if you search the web long enough, you'd see some sick shit. That's why I never watch anything that has gore, rape, etc. etc. You'd do the same thing. But what if YouTube has a dark secret that they didn't want you knowing about? What if they had something to do with the dark underbelly of the web? That's why I put all the pieces of the puzzle together and found out about a certain video on YouTube named, "Some Guy Yells at Some Cats". The video is about an angry cat owner (who is holding the camera) that goes around and screams violently at his three cats, abusing them mentally. Viewers burst out laughing like a bunch of lapdogs, all except me. I HATED the video. If there were parodies of the video (and there is), I didn't want any part of it. And if the other YouTubers asked me to download the soundboard of the guy that yells at his cats in the video, I'd say "Hell no". But what got my attention is that one of my friends who is a YouTuber gave me a comment on one of my videos and said, "Remember the video with the cameraman yelling obscenities at his cats? Yeah, I found this article that's maybe connected to the video on YouTube! I swear it's not a bunch of bullshit. This is the REAL SHIT. You have got to see this!" "God damn it. I told them not to make me see more." I cursed to myself. Anyway, I clicked the link he sent me, and I swear to God that it took me to what I think is the website of old police cases dating from 1912, to 2017. I saw the article and it reads as follows, "Martinsburg police are on the lookout for the suspect behind the murders of three cats on March 12, 2006. The suspect is reported to be extremely hostile, and can easily become aggravated in a drop of a hat. The suspect is described as a tall 19 year old Caucasian male with black baggy pants and a black T-shirt. And wears a chain belt with dark shoes. He has short brown hair that was dyed light red, has blue eyes, and has a thin build. News reporters told viewers that if they see the man in the description, they'd phone the police. The case, is still open to this day." I couldn't believe it. What was I reading? Did- di- did the guy... kill the cats? I had to know more. I tried to look up more information about what the hell the website told me. They'd only show me a bunch of surveillance or videos of other people beating the shit out of cats, but none, matched the description of what is assumed to be the guy that yelled at his cats. Or what he had done to them after that. After days, months, or years of searching. I found it. It was on a website of Myspace, the guy's very own Myspace channel! His name was Derek Allen Pence. But others call him "DiGi" for some reason, I don't know. I saw the same exact video of him screaming at his cats, but nothing was out of the ordinary. But as I looked at his photos, my jaw dropped. He MATCHED the description in the police website! I almost jumped out of my seat with hysteria, I placed a link to Biohazard 64's YouTube channel in the discussion page, and she answered me with this comment, "So, he's the guy in the video? Wow!" A few people commented on the link, but it was an amount of 23 comments. I asked my friend how he figured this out and he gave me this message: "My dad was a police officer and was still looking for this guy. He said that this was one of the most strangest cases in human history. But he knew that this guy is on the run to this day, the only question is, how long till the people who saw the video realize that this madman is not to be taken lightly? I knew that this video is not what we'd been expecting, so I decided to do the same thing you did. But what I found is by far the most gruesome. As this 'Derek' guy yells at his cats, he turns the camera off and kills the cats, ripping them apart after sexually assaulting them as he over-powered them. The bodies were never found. But they were found buried in his backyard, that's why we saw the wheel barrel during the video. It was filled with dirt, and way out there away from the house were three holes that he dug up in the fields. It's sick I know, but that's the way psychopaths work. Don't worry, my dad is still on the case." I didn't go on YouTube for months. But around 12:00 in the morning, my friend gave me photos of crime scenes connecting to our man, and here is what I saw in the police photos, I immediately lost it, I vomited in the toilet. The details of the murders and the amount of bodies he had left in the crime scenes was so disturbing, that this man wasn't even a human being, but a wild animal that needed to be locked in a cage! But what scared me the most... is that he murdered more than three. He killed almost every cat in Martinsburg! I had to move out for my cat's own safety, and move into my parents house in Dayton Ohio. We never EVER spoke about this to anyone. Now I know why the video was still on YouTube to this very day, and how it got so popular. Cause we didn't know that the sick bastard behind the camera is in fact, a stone cold killer, that is inhuman, and completely, and utterly, insane. How can we be so stupid? That fucking asshole chased down cats and butchered them to bits, and we laugh at it as a fucking circus act! WHY?! Cause we don't give a damn about mother nature... We were obviously born to be psychopaths and terrorists... The next day before I typed this story down, I received a Email from... Jesus Christ... I received a Email, from Derek Pence... How the hell does he know my Email account?! Bu- bu- but how? Anyway... he said... "Don't fucking run away from me Steve... I'LL END YOU! AND YOUR PARENTS...!" That's it, I texted him back, "LEAVE MY CAT ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!" I smashed my phone with a hammer, so he won't locate where I'm at. My parents heard my tirade and I told them everything! Oh god! I can hear him banging on my parents front door! My dad's got a gun and everything's gone crazy! I gotta go! DAD! DON'T LET HIM IN!! Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read